


Defying Expectation

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Triple Drabble, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Roman wasn't kidding about that night in Gerri's bathroom.
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	Defying Expectation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).



The fact was that Roman was selfish. Youngest son, eternal playboy, blah blah blah. No one expected him not to be focused on himself. That was fucking perfect because it was one expectation he was always going to meet. His hand was sticky, and he hadn't bothered to put his dick away when he slid to the bathroom floor. The tiles were cool underneath him, and his eyes were heavy from pleasure. 

He could go again. Yeah. One more. 

He heard the muffled, hollow sound of empty crystal on the wood floor. Roman realized she was leaning against the door now. They were back to back--well that was fucking cute or whatever. He wouldn't have minded another drink--should have brought the bottle.

Roman started working his cock again; then he heard it, shattering his expectation of how this was going to go. There was a hitch in Gerri's breath. He looked for a keyhole--weren't old ass houses like this supposed to have keys--but that was a waste of time. Whenever they were next in a hotel together, he was going to make sure there was a big ole keyhole that he could look through like the fucking pervert he was. 

"Are you…" A little laugh bubbled up in his throat. "Jillin' off in there." He could picture her rolling her eyes, which never failed to disappoint his baser instincts. It was almost as good as her scoffing.

"You would think that, you little slut." 

That went through him like a jolt. This couldn't get any fucking better.

Then it did because Gerri said, "No one said that you could start fucking around in there."

He remembered his dick then because it was hard and hot in his hand. Roman Roy didn't need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to GlassesOfJustice for beta work.


End file.
